


Возвращение

by LeoloErlo



Series: Старое по Реборну [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1869 - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фанфика (за давностью лет ссылка не работает, автор мне не вспоминается, сам фанфик найти не могу).<br/>(20 октября 2008 - 23 февраля 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

Третье мая. Шуньван, Гонконг.

Знаменитую Коннанг Роад заполняют около тысячи магазинчиков, предлагающих подлинные (или не совсем подлинные) сувениры. Именно сюда туристы отправляются, чтобы увезти с собой кусочек красоты и истории страны. Хозяева стараются укрыть свой товар от дождя, и становится виден серо-зеленый фасад домов. В это время года в Гонконге постоянно моросит – море хочет вернуться на землю, а земля – стать живительной влагой, вплетаясь в цикл времен и самой жизни.   
  
Повсюду улыбки. Дождь – знак хорошей удачи.  
  
  
  
Двое, у которых слишком много времени, бредут по рынку.   
  
Цель этих двоих – убить время и найти сносное место, где можно перекусить. Один мужчина высок, его необычайно шелковые волосы спадают почти до талии, а его глаза сегодня черные, с желтоватыми искорками. Другой мужчина (идущий на несколько шагов позади) ниже спутника, его непослушные черные волосы оттеняют серые газа. Он в плохом настроении, так что он просто идет позади, практически не обращая внимания на магазинчики, заполняющие улицу.  
  
"Кёя-кун... идем быстрее."   
  
"У тебя нет права так меня называть."   
  
"А что есть “право”, Кёя-кун?"  
  
"Просто. Иди. Дальше."  
  
  
  
Мукуро останавливается и смотрит на спутника, его улыбка поддразнивает. Он ждет, когда Хибари догонит его, и их руки соприкасаются, и только тогда идет дальше. Время от времени он посматривает на Хибари, иногда улыбается, даже если ему не уделяют внимания. Он не в обиде – просто такой уж он человек, Хибари.  
  
Любой, кто хоть что-то из себя представляет в Вонголе, знает это.  
  
Это путешествие – миссия Чистильщиков. Приборка, для которой нужны скрытность и сила. Банда перешла дорогу Семье и украла некоторую сумму и некую технологию. Политическая сторона дела улажена, теперь дело Хибари – разобраться с группой, стоящей за предательством. Работа Мукуро ф том, чтобы уничтожить документы и информацию из баз Вонголы. По сравнению другими заданиями, это совершенно просто. Мукуро для этого даже нет нужды захватывать тело…  
  
Проще простого...  
  
  
  
Их рейс прилетает на день раньше срока, и у них уйма свободного времени. Их цель не проявится только после полночи в своем казино в центре Макау. Даже после поезда у них практически пол дня, которые надо куда-то деть. Это Мукуро предлагает побродить по магазинам и перекусить. Хибари не видит в этом смысла, но голод порой достает любого.  
  
"Помню, был здесь один ресторанчик… Довольно неплохой и…" Мукуро пытается начать разговор.  
  
"Не болтай, просто иди" Отвечает Хибари, хмурясь.  
  
"Я именно так и делаю, но я думаю, разговор никому не повредит"  
  
"Хватит уже. Мы поедим и вернемся в отель."  
  
Мукуро смотрит на Хибари, ловит его взгляд и озорно улыбается.  
  
"Вернемся в отель и займемся… чем?"  
  
Хибари чувствует, как загораются щеки, и хотя он хорошо прячет эмоции, ему не нравиться терять спокойствие, когда ему напоминают о некоторых вещах. О вещах, которые должны оставаться за закрытыми дверьми. Не должны видеть свет дня. Хибари замолкает и на время игнорирует Мукуро.  
  
Они идут в мирной тишине, пока Хранитель тумана не указывает на одну из лавочек, продающих нефритовые безделушки. Хибари чувствует, что снова начинает злиться и хочет ударить Мукуро. Не важно, какое оружие выбрать, главное - чтобы было больно, чтобы Мукуро запомнил это.  
  
  
Хибари идет дальше, пока не чувствует руку на локте, и он уже готов ударить кулаком, но двинувшись, чтобы взглянуть Мукуро в глаза– внезапно перед его лицом оказывается маленькая подвеска. Достаточно маленькая, чтобы быть милой. Хибари приходит в голову Хиберд.   
  
Так что он просто смотрит на Мукуро и поднимает бровь, словно говоря – “Ладно, и что теперь?”  
  
"Мило, правда?" Говорит Мукуро, словно знает секрет Хибари по отношению к милым вещам.  
  
Подвеска – это нефритовый феникс династии Ляо.  
  
Она молочно-зеленого цвета и сделан с такой тщательностью, что даже Хибари не может отрицать качество его производства. Кроме необходимости причинить боль Мукуро, Хибари чувствует желание дотронуться до кулона, нежно пробежаться пальцем по его изгибам и впадинкам. Хозяйка лавки рассказывает им о значении украшения. Хибари не прислушивается, но до него долетают обрывки рассказа. Он бросает взгляд на Мукуро и с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот _пристально_  вслушивается в объяснение.  
  
"Я беру" беззаботно отвечает ей Мукуро.  
  
  
  
После покупки они отправляются дальше.   
  
Теперь Хибари идет, раздумывая, что Мукуро хочет то этой подвески. Он уварачивается от детей, играющих на улице, пытаясь вспомнить, что сказала хозяйка лавки о фениксе. Пока он не слишком много вспомнил  
  
"Кёя-кун, мы пришли!"  
  
"Прекрати меня так называть"  
  
Хибари огрызается, но Мукуро просто улыбается, поддразнивающее, как всегда. Подвеска висит у него на шее на золотой цепочке. Он расхваливает ресторанчик, что само по себе удивительно. Но под пестрыми неоновыми огнями Гонконга что-то другое… кто-то иной захватывает все внимание Хибари.   
  
  
Оба ничего не имеют против того, что в их номере только одна кровать.  
  
Они могли бы попросить другой номер или чтобы их расселили в разные номера – но это для них не важно. Никто не задает вопросов. Номер остается тем же и все остается таким же.   
  
После сытной еды Хибари не может оставаться на ногах.  
  
Кровать слишком заманчива, и вскоре он ложится на бежевое одеяло, закинув руки за голову и закрыв глаза. Когда он чувствует, как рядом прогибается матрас, Хибари не удивляется и не открывает глаза. Он точно чувствует движения Мукуро и знает, что за ними последует. Он приветствует поцелуй и после нескольких укусов Хибари открывает глаза и приоткрывает губы, впуская Мукуро.  
  
Он словно говорит “Давай убьем время”.  
  
Хибари всегда, постоянно настаивает, чтобы Мукуро снимал свои перчатки и открывал глаза, когда они близки. Потому что он должен знать, должен дать Мукуро понять, что он отдает каждый раз когда они делаю это. Что Мукуро – единственный, кого Хибари подпускает так близко, позволяет столько требовать и давать ему эту сладкую боль.  
  
Мукуро привык, что Хибари прокусывает ему плечо до крови, когда кончает, следы от укусов словно вытатуированы на коже, и он всегда в ответ запускает пальцы в мягкие черные волосы. Словно, чтобы показать, что он знает, что только что произошло и что, пусть это и не значит весь мир для него, но это определенно значит  _что-то_.  
  
  
Когда они вместе кончают, Мукуро мельком вспоминает о бойцовских петухах, сцепившихся на улицах Ханоя. Как инь и янь. Тьма и Свет. Победители и побежденные. Горящие огнем страсти с щепоткой соперничества. Когда все заканчивается, кто-то расслабляется слишком сильно, чтобы двигаться. И практически всегда это Хибари. Пока он спит, Мукуро снимает подвеску и вешает ее ему на шею.  
  
Это в некотором роде вызов, если он вспомнит.  
  
Но для живущего лишь раз...   
  
Мукуро улыбается и полусерьезно бранит себя за свою вечную любовь к иронии.  
  
Между ними – уверенность под маской неуверенности. Потому что они те, кто они есть. И хотя они увренны в том, что они хотят, главный вопрос в том, как долго они смогут это сохранить.   
  
  
Когда Хибари просыпается, Мукуро уже ждет его в фойе отеля. Он одевается как можно быстрее, заметив подвеску, но решив спросить позже. Он дотрагивается до нее и игнорирует слабейшую улыбку. В этот момент Хибари рад, что предоставлен сам себе.

 

Звонит телефон.   
  
"Я в вестибюле. Паром отходит через двадцать минут. Нам пора".  
  
Через несколько минут после того, как они покидают порт, Мукуро бросает взгляд на Хибари и легонько улыбается.  
  
"Сегодня – особенный день, не так ли, Кёя-кун? У меня есть еще один подарок; я отдам его, когда вернемся".  
  
  
  
  
Четвертое мая, пятнадцать минут первого. Холм Гуйа, Макау.  
  
Они профессионалы.   
  
Хибари и Мукуро знают правила и обязанности хранителей и членов семьи Вонголы. Они не умеют недооценивать противника. До тех пор они не вернутся домой и не дадут конечный отчет – они работают. Так они успешно выполняют задания.  
  
Поэтому, Хибари не понимает, что пошло не так.  
  
Хибари стоит на краю крыши самого большого казино в Макау и смотрит вниз на группу, сбегающую через западный выход из здания. Ничто так не напоминает о смерти, как люди в белом, измаранные в крови. Хибари кажется, что даже с такого расстояния он чувствует запах крови Мукуро.  
  
Бомба в подвале – так же старо, как лопата.  
  
Мукуро не мог знать или предвидеть это. А Хибари был слишком далеко. Он дотрагивается до кулона и тихо ругается. Легкий ветер проносится мимо, и Хибари закрывает глаза.  
  
 _Просто случайность. Просто случайность. Просто случайность._  
  
Потрескивания в коммуникаторе требует его внимания, и он нажимает кнопку приема.  
  
"Да..."  
  
"Давай, мы возвращаемся вместе". Голос Ямамото звучит побеждено.  
  
Хибари прибыл сюда с Мукуро – это горькая шутка, что он уезжает один.   
  
Его ответ...  
  
"Нет".  
  
  
  
  
  
Пятое мая. Мессина, Сицилия.  
  
Красивое имение с роскошной постройкой в центре - это кладбище Вонголы. Здание в центре – мавзолей для Боссов, а постройки, разбросанные вокруг – для всех членов семьи, кто ее защищал.   
  
Они хоронят Мукуро ярким солнечным днем, и каждый приносит алую розу в его честь. Для всех, кто его знает, это лишь формальность. Все понимаю с несомненной ясностью – он вернется. Хибари тоже это знает, но не может не принять это, как потерю, принять эту боль так близко, что она душит его.  
  
Он удивляется, почему он еще дышит. Он бросает на гроб розу, но не алую - белую.  
  
Когда солнце уже невозможно терпеть, и все присутствующие постепенно разбредаются с похорон, чтобы укрыться от него, Хибари остается и смотрит на холмик земли, покрывающий могилу. Он сморит в глаза смерти – и она уродлива и пуста  
  
"Ты пообещал мне, сукин же ты сын".  
  
  
  
Обычно Хибари никогда не матерится.   
  
Но сегодня все иначе. Он чувствует, как что-то сжимается в груди, но он сдерживает себя, пытается устоять на ногах. Отворачиваясь, он тянется к фениксу, спрятанному под рубашкой. И в этот странный момент он вспоминает, что сказала та женщина про кулон:  
  
В восточных легендах Феникс восстает из пепла собственного погребального костра. В Китае же эта птица – символ миров Бессмертных и рая.  
  
  
  
  
Пятое мая. Васто, Италия. Десять лет спустя.  
  
Сегодня вечер тридцать пятого день рождения Хибари.  
  
Он сидит на огромной кровати лицом к открытому балкону. Брызги Адриатического моря из окна резкие и соленые, но освежают его кожу.   
  
Хибари утомлен днем, переполненным празднованиями с Тсуной, пассивно-агрессивными перепалками с Гокудерой и, во второй половине дня, потрясающим сексом с Ямамото.  
  
Хибари запахивает халат и завязывает пояс, его глаза останавливаются на двери из красного дерева слева от него. Он слышит шум душа и тихонько закрывает глаза, позволяя звуку пройти сквозь сознание.  
  
Ровно десять лет назад он позволил чувством переполнить себя. Он позволил себе упасть, каким-то неведомым образом зная, что Ямамото поймает его. И Ямамото с тех пор его не отпускал.  
  
Но, спустя года, Ямамото до сих пор не выпустил из своих рук многое.  
  
И, хотя Хибари сосредоточен только на работе, это потому, что он  _видит_ , где он стоит – он знает, что чувствовал бы себя стариком, покрытым шрамами, слишком вымотанным, что бы выдерживать душевные несчастья.  
  
Иногда, Хибари думает, что он просто не создан для того, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым, снова и опять.  
  
Когда дверь ванной открывается, Хибари поднимает глаза и кивает Ямамото, и, не смотря на то, что тот на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Хибари немного пугается его физической привлекательности. Его шрама на подбородке и идеальных плечей. Это неприкрытая похоть, оружие против одиночества, его личное оружие уже лет десять как.  
  
"У меня для тебя кое-что есть" – заговаривает Ямамото и подходит к постели, чтобы достать листок бумаги из кармана брошенного пальто. "Вот..."  
  
Хибари берет бумажку и читает. Это адрес где-то в Ирландии.  
  
"И что это должно значить?" – спрашивает Хибари.  
  
Ямамото садится на плюшевое кресло, пристально глядя на Хибари – его глаза выглядят темными, а уголки рта напряженны.  
  
"Это... Это твой настоящий подарок".  
  
Хибари больше ни о чем не спрашивает. Он не спрашивает, почему Ямамото уходит этой ночью и не возвращается на следующий день. Хибари не задает вопросов, когда проходят слух, что Ямамото спит с кем-то другим. И дело не в том, что Хибари безразлично.  
  
Он просто знает, что все кончено.  
  
Вооружившись листком бумаги, он отбывает в Ирландию.  
  
  
  
  
  
Восьмое мая. Галуэй, Ирландия.  
  
Дорога, ведущая у городу, вымощена добрыми намерениями и довольно узка. Хибари соглашается на маленькую европейскую машину и на то, что бы пройти четверть дороги до маленького дома, которым владела семья под фамилией Ни Бхраониан. Люди, живущие просто и в рамках традиций.  
  
Хибари позволяет своему человеку вести переговоры, чтобы Хибари разрешили увидеть младшего сына, Эамонна.  
  
Его человек возвращается с хорошими новостями, которые для Хибари как оплеуха. Его предложение – 55 тысяч долларов за то, чтобы увидеть мальчика, и еще 50 за то, чтобы его встретить – отвергнуто. Эти странные люди посылают сообщение, что если Хибари так надо встретить мальчика – то он может это сделать просто так. Он не совсем знает, как отреагировать на подобную щедрость и доброту, поэтому он осторожно кивает, приветствуя супругов и двух их дочерей, и его проводят на задний двор.  
  
Во дворе мальчик играет с маленьким терьером. Мальчику десять, у него светлая кожа, волосы и глаза. Когда мальчик видит его, он прерывает свою игру и просто смотрит на этого странного мужчину в зловеще-черном костюме.   
  
"Привет..." – говорит Эамонн, "...я могу вам помочь?"  
  
Хибари подходит к нему ближе и, хотя слова искажены резким акцентом, он может понять смысл. Он останавливается прямо перед мальчиком и смотрит на него, на глаза, что чужды его воспоминаниям.  
  
"Привет" – его слова тоже сильно искажены акцентом.  
  
"Вы потерялись?" – спрашивает Эамонн, но на этот раз улыбка немного иная.  
  
Хибари трясет головой. О боги,  _Мукуро и его любовь к иронии._  
  
Как можно спрашивать  _такое_ , когда Хибари кажется, что он только что нашел место, куда не зная того, шел все это время.  
  
Его сердце сжимается, но это сладкая боль. Но Хибари - это Хибари, и он держит свои действия и улыбку под контролем. Он достает из кармана старый нефритовый кулон и протягивает его мальчику.  
  
Это их ' _привет_ '.   
  
Зеленоватый цвет кулона выцвел до белого, но рельеф и резные узоры не изменились. Рука мальчика накрывает кулон, через пару мгновений он вскидывает взгляд на Хибари. Его глаза теперь разного цвета – синего и красного – и хотя  **он** явно еще не полностью _пробудился_ , Хибари уверен, что  **он** здесь, в этом мальчике.  
  
"Все ждут тебя".  
  
"Все?"   
  
"Особенно те, кто были с тобой с самого начала".  
  
Хибари имеет в виду Хром, Чиксу и Кена, но не уточняет.  
  
Хибари не добавляет, что он тоже ждет. Но он говорит не с кем-то – с Мукуро, так что это не нужно. Мальчик просто кивает, и ясно, что он тянет время. Он возвращает кулон Хибари и трясет головой.  
  
"Еще не время".  
  
"Сколько еще?"  
  
"Возможно, долго" – отвечает Мукуро через Эамонна.  
  
В глазах Хибари вспышка разочарования, но когда Эамонн протягивает руку и легонько сжимает ладонь Хибари, тому кажется, что он возрождается. Словно Мукуро говорит – " _Я найду путь обратно_ ". Хибари забывает о прежней боли, он не чувствует себя усталыми или подавленным – словно ирландский ветер, пронизывающий этот момент тишины.  
  
Никаких протестов не следует, и Хибари возвращает кулон в карман, кивая на прощание. Проходя по декорациям из изумрудных холмов и моря, Хибари мимолетно думает, что не обидится, если однажды Мукуро решит остаться здесь. Возможно, это его понятие о рае.  
  
"Постой, странник" – зовет его Эамонн, и игривая улыбка все еще здесь.  
  
Хибари резко поворачивается, но выглядит спокойным.  
  
"Немного запоздало, но – с днем рождения"  
  
"Вао. Ты опоздал лет на десять" – тихо говорит Хибари в ответ, позволив себе улыбнуться.  
  
"В ту ночь у меня появились небольшие неприятности. Ты простишь меня?"   
  
Хибари уже почти привык к ирландскому акценту. Он кивает в ответ.  
  
"Прощаю."  
  
  
  
 **Конец.**  
  


 

(( ~~Что-то вроде эпилога~~ ))

Девятое июня. Шуньван, Гонконг. Тот же год  


Хибари спускается по знакомой улице и сосредоточенно ищет ту лавку. Это занимает у него почти пол часа- что ж, прошло много лет. Он удивлен, что женщина, продавшая кулон, все еще здесь – только она стала еще сгорбленней и серей. Хибари просит еще один кулон, и пока женщина его ищет, она замечает тот, что висит у него на шее.  
  
  
"О, так я была права, да? Он приносит удачу и долгую жизнь! "  
  
Хибари отдает ей деньги и кивает.   
  
"Вы даже представить не можете, насколько правы".  
  
Она заворачивает кулон в коричневую бумагу.  
  
"Для кого он? Для девушки?" – поддевает она его.  
  
"Что-то вроде того".  



End file.
